babylambandfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Post-Holiday Blues
Post-Holiday Blues is the 23rd and final episode of Season 2 of Baby Lamb & Friends as well as the 54th episode overall. It was posted on December 27, 2017. Summary It's the day after Christmas, and despite everyone looking forward to the end of this shitty year, Cow is feeling depressed because his favorite holiday is over. Everyone tries their best to cheer up Cow, but nothing works, until Mr. Dolphin helps Cow understand how to make Christmas last all through the year. Plot It's been a day since Christmas ended, and people are ready to move on and let things get back to normal in spite of the 2-month-long yuletide excitement. Cow, on the other hand, is very unhappy that Christmas ended, and is crying about it. Baby Lamb sees Cow and asks him why he's sad, so Cow tells him it's because Christmas is over and he hates it. Baby Lamb sympathizes with Cow but he says at least he had a great Christmas, and Cow agrees but he didn't want it to end so soon. Still, Baby Lamb says there comes a time when a certain holiday has to end or else it won't be special. Cow still doesn't want Christmas to end, because he's been wanting Christmas to come all year long but now that it's over, he doesn't know how to get through the remainder of the year. Ricky, Donny, Belle, and Alphabet Pal meet up with them. Donny asks what's wrong with Cow, so Cow says he's very upset that Christmas has to end. The Count says there are 363 days, 11 hours, 23 minutes, and 12 seconds until next Christmas. Cow feels even more depressed because it's a long time. Donny says Cow is suffering from the post-holiday blues, a type of depression people get when a certain holiday ends. Ricky relates to that when he was upset that he didn't get any Halloween candy on November of 1972. Baby Lamb is worried that Cow's gonna kill himself because he has holiday depression, but Donny assures him that Cow's just falling into a deep sadness. However, they don't know how to cure him. Goofy suggests they can take his mind off Christmas. Baby Lamb, Ricky, and Cow discuss how to take his mind off Christmas. Donny says that Roger Rex can help because he has no Christmas spirit. They visit Roger, and they tell him that since he hates Christmas they were hoping he can help Cow forget about Christmas. Roger says it'll be as easy of pie. Baby Lamb thanks Roger and tells him about the whole situation, only annoying Roger with the repetitive use of the word "Christmas". Roger says if he hears Christmas one more time, he'll stick a gun to his butt and shoot himself silly. Right after he says that, a clip of The Nostalgia Critic saying "Christmas" repeatedly in excitement plays, leading Roger to leave (persumably to shoot himself). As a crowd gathers around Cow, he's feeling more depressed than ever. Baby Lamb apologizes to Cow for not being able to cheer him up. Cow says it's not Baby Lamb's fault. He explains how since the year started, he's been hyped for Christmas and by the time it came, it amazed him how fast the year went. All the wonderful stuff about Christmas fills him with glee and put him in the spirit, never wanting it to end. However, "Silent Night" is playing in the background and Donny tells Ricky to stop playing it. Ricky refuses because they're not getting rid of it until the 31st. Getting back to Cow, he says that although Christmas is the season of joy, he's filled with anything but joy now that it's over. He wished there was a way for Christmas to last all year. Donny gets an idea and brings Cow with him. Donny shows Cow a bell. Cow wonders what's so special about it, so Donny explains that it's a Christmas bell that was from a wreath. He taped it to a golden scroll and has kept it there since last Christmas to this very day. Cow asks why he did that, and Donny revealed that he, too, shared Cow's sentiments about Christmas ending so he wants a piece of Christmas that he can keep all year without being too wishy-washy about it. He considers that bell to represent the spirit of Christmas, and that if you keep it close to your heart, you can make it last all year long. Donny says that Christmas is more about sharing love with your friends and family than all the material items and whatnot. Cow's perspective has changed and he doesn't feel sad anymore. Donny is glad he's feeling better, and says that even if Christmas is far away, you can keep the spirit to your heart. He offers Cow to ring the bell. Cow thinks it's beautiful and Donny says that his post-holiday blues are finally gone! Cow thanks everyone for helping him when he was down and says that he will keep the spirit of Christmas with him. Before you know it, it will be Christmas all over again. Cow and Donny wish each other a Merry Christmas and the episode ends with a message to enjoy all that the new year has to offer. Characters *Baby Lamb *Cow McMoo *Donny Dolphin *Alphabet Pal *Belle Butterfly *Ricky Bowers *The Count Von Count *Goofy (debut) *Roger Rex *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse Songs *Christmas All Over Again Trivia *DeviantArt user BrendanDoesArt drew a picture based on the events of this episode, featuring Baby Lamb comforting a sad Cow: *The Nostalgia Critic scene came from his "Top 12 Greatest Christmas Specials" review, which can be seen here . *This is the last episode posted on 2017. *Although Roger Rex claims to shoot himself silly if he hears Christmas one more time, he still continues to appear in later episodes, which could mean he didn't actually shoot himself. *The title sequence from The True Meaning of Christmas: Part 1 was used again in this episode, only in reverse. *A mashup of Keep Christmas With You and We Wish You a Merry Christmas (from Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas) plays at the end of the episode. The Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Specials